If You Asked Me To
by NLD-diva
Summary: M/R fic


Okay, this fic is sort of based on the song, If You Asked Me To, by Celine Dion because I feel that it fits Marguerite perfectly. Please don't be harsh if you R&R, I haven't written a TLW fic in a while. I am just getting back into the game so to speak. Alrighty then, I don't own anything, not even the computer I used to type this.   
  
  
  
"John, please, don't do this" she pleaded with him, holding back tears that were so close to falling.  
  
"Marguerite, I can't forget what you've said, please, just talk to me." he begged with her and she could hear the weakness in his usually strong voice.  
  
"You said when I was ready… I-" she started, but he interrupted.  
  
"I am not asking you to scream it to the world, I am not forcing you to run away with me, I just need to hear it again. Please, for me, I need to know what is real." she was taken aback by the site of tears threatening to fall in his eyes as well.   
  
"What is real is, I have a past and-"  
  
"To hell with your bloody past Marguerite! I don't care about your past, all I care about is your present and your future. Because, you are my present and my future. I don't want to know what you did back in London, I don't care who you were with, or what you were so anxious to run away from. What matters is you and I, together regardless of our pasts." the tears that he tried so desperately to hold back slipped through his barrier and he turned away hoping she wouldn't catch sight of his vulnerability.  
  
"John, in that cave, we were scared and we thought we were going to die. There was a lack of oxygen. What we said-"  
  
"Always the lies, you fear something and so you lie. Never giving yourself the satisfaction of truth, but I know there is truth to what you said back in the cave, and if you dig deep enough, you will see it too. You don't need to lie to me, maybe because the world has treated you unkindly, that is why you feel that there isn't a single person you can trust; but I am that one person. I will never hurt you, you have to open your heart to me and to love. I can't -" he attempted but changed his mind, "Good night Marguerite".  
  
He turned and left her room, stepping out into the cold, empty tree house. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and headed softly to his own room. After letting out a frustrated sigh, he let himself climb into bed and tried to fall asleep. In her room, Marguerite let the tears fall freely, regardless of how weak she may appear at the moment. All of his words kept repeating in her ears and she stood paralyzed on her balcony. Looking up into the darkened sky, she saw one single star. It stood alone, but shone bright enough for all the world to see. She took a deep, but shaky breath and headed to a familiar room.   
  
As she peered in his doorway, she regrettably saw that he was already asleep. Without thinking, she crept to his bed and stood above him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you, but I do love you with all my heart." she whispered so softly, she could barely hear it herself. After placing a gentle kiss on his cheek she left his room allowing even more tears to make their way down her face.   
  
Without opening his eyes, he whispered into the dark, "I love you too Marguerite, I always will." He fell back asleep with a slight grin on his face. She made her way back to her room and collapsed onto her bed. After many more tears, she let sleep overcome her body.   
  
The next morning Marguerite awoke to an unfamiliar silence, she was waiting for either Finn to come bounding into her room excitably waking her up, or even Challenger with a cup of Coffee. But nobody came, she stretched and put on her silk robe as she padded out of her room into the kitchen. The sight before her took her breath away. Hundreds of flowers, every color and every type. Roses, daffodils and tulips, any flower she had ever seen in her life were there in front of her and some she had never seen before. After taking a ragged breath she found a note on the table.  
  
Marguerite,  
  
For every bit I love you, is a flower. Again I say to you, when you are ready, I will be here. No matter what, I will be here for you. I know you are reluctant to let love become a part of your life, but someday I hope you can change that and let it show you how beautiful it can be.   
  
Always,  
  
John  
  
She found herself crying again, but this time she wasn't trying to stop the tears. Through her tears she was smiling, she held the note close to her heart and leaned down to smell a red rose. She looked around the room again and let out a small laugh.   
  
"I take it you like them?" she jumped a bit at the sound of his voice. Turning quickly she saw him in the doorway to the lab. She rushed over to him and accepted his arms as they embraced. Still crying she looked up at him and gave him a smile that warmed his heart.  
  
"I love the flowers," after a pause she continued, "I love you." she surprised herself, but didn't try to rectify what she had said. He smiled down at her and hugged her closer as their lips met. After a moment they broke apart. "I meant it when I said it in the cave and I mean it now. I love you John, I will for all eternity."   
  
End. 


End file.
